Our Past to Our Future
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: With August 15th coming up, it was time for the gang to meet up again. But how much longer would it last for as they grow further apart? Kido was starting to accept this and know her closest friends would leave her too. But on a rainy summer day on August 14th, two unexpected visitors came for shelter, reminding her and Kano of a long forgotten past and their secret confessions.


**Deceiver: This had to be written. Set a few years after Summer Time Record, they know Mary could reset time and they lost their Eyes.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1: Their Past Start**

~.~.~.~.~

"Yeah, got it. Don't come down then, it's too dangerous in this weather. Just stay up there and wait till it pass, okay?" Kido said into her smartphone while looking out at the pouring rain through the window. Kano looked up at her with questioning eyes but Kido mouthed at him 'Later'. "We'll be fine, it's not like we can't survive without you two." There was a pause. "And no, Seto, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember ever saying I was jealous of Mary living in such a cut- _small house!_" she shot a glare at the blond when he tried to hide his snickering. "Yeah, I'll see you two soon, okay? It's alright if you miss the meeting, it can't be helped like this. Yeah. Okay, take care, bye." And she hanged up.

Kano finally roared into laughter and collapsed against the couch, his hands clutching his sides tightly like they would burst open at any second. Kido stomped up to him and gave him a hard punch in the stomach, eyes glaring daggers as he continued to laugh through his pain.

"Should have known that leader still likes cute things," he snickered at her, a finger coming up to wipe away a stray drop of amused tear. Huffing, Kido wondered how she could still, to this day, stand such an ignoramus person. Sure she was glad the gang still kept in touch, even though they were far away from each other. Their Eyes may be gone, they were still connected to one another with an invisible bond.

Hibiya was back at the country side, a phone in hand and somehow managed to get a computer to send them 'reports', as Kido would have called it. He would come over during the summer and tomorrow he was going to arrive around noon. Shintaro and Momo have moved to the other side of the town after the Kagerou Daze incident and when the younger sister's fame sky rocketed from singing about their summer adventures. She still came over whenever her schedule became loose, and would drag Shintaro out when he was free from college work. It surprised everyone that he had truly stepped out of his small room, yet still as clingy to his computer.

Since Ene lost her Eyes, she reverted back to her old body as Takane and worked as a game tester and entered shooting competitions. She was back at her old house and kept on visiting Haruka in the hospital. Even though he lost all his memories of the time he was Konoha, those two still got along well.

As for the rest of them – Kido, Seto, Kano and Mary were still living in the small building they use to call a base. Kenjirou had decided to perish away with Kagerou Daze and there was nowhere else for them to stay but here. It was not like they still needed guardians to look after them, they were pretty much adults by now.

If anything changed between the four of them, Seto and Mary became official when they met again. After they got out, they all somehow ended up at where they got their Eyes and it took a while for them to get together again. She was enthralled when they came up to her old house one day, still remembering her and that they got the ending they all wanted. Even though they couldn't save everyone, especially Ayano, they were happy to be able to remember the time they spent together in that heat hazed summer and that they made it back into the world without losing anyone from their gang.

And between Kano and Kido?

Nothing changed much; they're still friends and have their personal calamities between them.

And right now it involved stripping off Kano's clothes.

"Kano, your parka stinks and I'm washing it!"

"Noooo! Kido's being a pervert!"

"Goddammit!"

~.~.~.~.~

In the bathroom, the green haired girl growled after she threw her and Kano's past gang uniforms into the washing machine and slammed the lid shut. She glared at it while it whirled into life and thumped slightly against the wall. Sighing a little, she turned around and leaned against the wall, only to stare at the mirror opposite to her. She looked a bit different, but her attire still consisted of a purple-grey hoodie over her new turtle neck red vest, and she still wore her old pair of sneakers. It was not like the one Ayano gave her, no headphone nor iPod patterns, instead just a plain hoodie with a V-neck white lining and the sleeves were shorter. Her green jeans were now rice coloured and she didn't bother folding up the left side of her pants anymore.

Thinking back now, the last time she saw the gang, they started to not wear their old clothes anymore. It was Hibiya at first, but then it was Momo after she started to grow out of her weird taste. If she remembered right, for some reason Takane now wore something that looked like her cyber self, but with short black and grey tights instead of a black skirt. Seto, Mary and Shintaro still looked relatively the same, if no one pays attention to the ex-hikiNEETs slight change of colour and Seto now only wore the lower part of his overall while wearing a white hoodie on top. It sort of resembled his old one from Ayano.

"Maybe I should stop too…" she mused while playing with the collar of her vest. It had been a long time since they met up, but keep on appearing in the same outfit from those summer days was a little too much. And they were getting a bit worn. Kano and Mary did offer to sew them a new one, but she was a bit hesitant to have it replaced.

"After this I'll just put them away," she sighed and exited the bathroom. It was about time she started dinner or Kano would whine at her again. She ignored the commotion in the living room, probably Kano being silly on his phone. But after putting on her apron and looking through the fridge, he came in with a slightly nervous laughter.

"Hey, Kido…you know I sewed that iPod hoodie for you, right?"

She looked up him, an eyebrow up. "Yeah, so?"

"And I made my own parka?"

She nodded.

"So…you remember what happened to the ones from Ayano nee?"

Kido straightened herself up and closed the refrigerator's door, arms crossed over her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer. Please?"

This was getting a bit weird. "Um…it's a long time ago…I think we grew out of them and Tateyama-san threw them out?"

"Yeah…yeah I thought so." Kano nodded his head in understanding before looking back slightly. Kido stared at him, wondering what was going on. Even without his Eyes, Kano would still act like nothing was wrong and that he was not fazed. The only time he looked out of character was when he started to miss that power of his or was really upset over something. "So…no one else should have them, right?"

Kido blinked back at the question, frowning. "Kano, we haven't worn them for more than ten years," she stated impatiently. "And why are you asking?"

They stood there in silence, with Kano regarding her for a while moment before he sighed and told her to follow him. She obliged, and they now both stood at the doorway to the living room, just peeking in slightly. When Kido saw it though, her hand rushed up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she saw who were sitting on the couch, huddled together from getting soaked in the rain.

A small blond boy was wrapping his arms around a short green haired girl, who was sniffling and holding onto the boy tightly. He was telling her that everything was okay and if the funny looking man tried to do anything, he would protect her. Kido continued to stare at them, too shocked, especially when she noticed the black parka the boy was wearing, and the iPod hoodie the girl was wearing.

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu."

"Me too."

And this was another start of a strange summer event happening on August 14th, with the rain pouring down onto the earth.


End file.
